Lycanroc
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Sentir escalofríos era poco decir... la cueva parecía húmeda y resbalosa mientras caminaba, pero más que preocuparse por eso... su corazón se había estrujado y no parecía desear relajarse, la opresión en su pecho crecía con cada paso que daba, en medio de la culpabilidad y la agonía de poder llegar a perderlo. ¿Qué sería de ella sin el niño de ojos pardos?... #CadenaDeSpinoff


El sonido de los casquillos cayendo uno tras otro los atormentaba, las explosiones parecían perseguir sus pasos, a tal punto que perder uno tal solo o resbalar podría resultar en un saldo demasiado costoso para sus vidas. Un pagaré inmediato con creces en la situación. Los gritos de los Pokémon en el bosque se escuchaban junto con sus caminatas rápidas en busca del escape.

La manta roja sobre su cabeza se agitaba cual flameo de bandera, mientras su mano tomada con aquella recubierta de piel, se aferraban entre sí para darse energía mutuamente y evitar desfallecer del propio miedo a la muerte.

Hasta que su largo recorrido terminó de golpe en un camino sin salida, un risco increíblemente alto, apodado por los aldeanos como la caída sin regreso.

Los orbes azules temblaron en la incredulidad al observar lo que tenían en frente.

—Vamos… no es momento para temer… —La mirada de caramelo, parecía endurecida por el sol que penetraba sobre su rostro con fuerza, a las vivas horas del medio día de ese día… que hubiera sido mejor no salir de su madriguera.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z UA**

 **SPIN OFF DE "NO TODOS LOS HILOS SON ROJOS"**

 **LYCANROC**

 **Capítulo 1 "El Primer hilo"**

—" _Las niñas buenas, siempre llevan cubierta la cabeza"_ era un pensamiento con el que había crecido, no entendía muy bien el hecho de por qué si aquel refrán que llegó a considerar como una mantra de vida era cierto… varias de sus amigas lucían las cabezas descubiertas, mostrando los hermosos colores de sus caideles. ¿Acaso el color de miel en sus rizos resultaba ofensivo? Procuraba entonces mejor taparse bien con aquella manta que desde pequeña tuvo y que con el paso del tiempo recibió tela agregada para acomodarse al cambio de su estatura. La tela roja que junto a su capa la cubría de la intemperie y las miradas ajenas a sus familiares.

La misma que bordaba con una aguja de plata llevaba un hilo teñido de sangre, aquella que sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó y le pasó a él, quien al verla se la devolvió en un intento por demostrarle que podía valerse por si mismo.

—¡Pikachu! —llamó a su acompañante que saltó desde el interior de su túnica y cayó sobre la chica de la manta roja, quien retrocedió dos pasos por el impacto del Pokémon sobre su pecho.

—¡Debes saltar! —la urgió, sus cabellos de ébano se movieron con el viento que sopló fuerte en la dirección que se dirigían, moviendo con delicadeza el par de orejas peludas que se asomaban entre sus cabellos. Pero no fue mucho lo que logró, más que por unos segundos permanecer a su lado. La guardia real los había encontrado, aquellos de los que huían con desesperación, finalmente les habían dado alcance.

—¡No se lo lleven! ¡No se lo lleven! ¡Nooo! —Aunque él trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse de los agarres, mientras observaba como poco a poco lo separaron de ella, sosteniéndolo de los brazos y doblegándolo hacia atrás para inmovilizarlo, no había nada más por hacer.

—¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Vamos a estar bien! ¡Serena créeme! —le gritó con el último aliento de sus labios, hasta el momento en que lo halaron hacia atrás violentamente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, por lo que cayó arrodillado al piso, golpeándose la frente contra los desperfectos del suelo.

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritó horrorizada la caperucita al ver que aprovecharon la oportunidad de verlo tendido en el piso, para tomar impulso y pegarle una patada en el pecho, que lo dejó sin aire, cerrando los párpados con fuerza, mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara para tratar de reincorporarse, pero ese momento jamás llegó, recibió otra patada y otra más, haciéndolo rodar.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! —gritaba desesperada, pero ella misma fue silenciada al ser empujada con lo que pareció un ataque rápido por parte del Pokémon eléctrico, que desbalanceándola la arrojó hacia la caída del risco.

Los ojos castaños alcanzaron a ver a la distancia, como ella y su amado compañero se perdieron de vista de un momento a otro. Y esa… fue la última vez que la vio…

 **Era feliz… No paraba de preguntarme si todo lo que me estaba pasando era realmente por pagar las culpas pasadas, verme obligado a todo el tiempo estar despierto, obligándome a decirme a mí mismo que encontraría la oportunidad de escapar, sólo para mantener las esperanzas vivas, brillantes… como el sol que no veía pasar ante mis ojos desde hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado aquí?...**

 **Serena…**

 **Lo único que quería era pasar al lado de mi… amiga… el mayor tiempo posible… disfrutar de su aroma y su sencillez… ¿Pero es que acaso nada de eso se me era realmente permitido? Mis manos cobraron la vida de personas… quizás esa sea la causa… el fantasma de la muerte finalmente se acordó de mi deuda…**

 **Todo a mi alrededor es oscuro y dentro de mí… sólo puedo verla a ella… a mi mismo desde lejos, escondido entre los matorrales, pasando por su casa… su castillo de muñeca del que pensaba podría sacarla…**

 **Serena…**

 **Sólo el amor podrá sacarnos de esto… ¿Puedes sentir mi amor?... ¿Sientes esta misma presión en el pecho?... ¡Serena! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Quiero decirte tantas cosas… que sepas… que sigo vivo…**

—Que estoy aquí… —separó los labios pegados entre sí por la saliva casi seca del tiempo que ha pasado encerrado sin beber ningún líquido. —Sáquenme… —sollozó un par de veces para luego apretar los dientes y con todo su impulso levantarse y estrellarse de pecho contra las rejas de la celda donde estaba recluido desde que fue atrapado en la colina. Llevaba los ojos vendados y las manos atadas tras la espalda.

—Por fin reaccionaste… —escuchó la voz masculina fuera de los barrotes, por lo que se acercó rápido. Sabía que la había escuchado antes… ¿Pero dónde?...

—" _Serás mío cachorro…"_

—Tú… —se separó un poco de los barrotes y se dio la vuelta

—Dudo mucho que algún conocido entrañable pueda venir hasta aquí… —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con un tono lastimero en su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

—Sólo hablar un poco contigo…

—¿Hablar?... Yo no necesito hablar de nada… lo único que quiero es salir de aquí… —respondió cansado y con el tacto de sus pies, encontró el lugar donde se formaba la esquina donde había permanecido sentado y se recostó contra la pared.

—No… de eso nada, ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado?... Te han capturado, a partir de ese momento te convertiste en el juguete de quien quiera que lo seas, eso nos da el derecho.

—¡¿Derecho?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Para qué?!

Las palabras del hombre, fruncieron el entrecejo del chico, notándose preocupado, sin embargo, más que por él… lo que pudiera estar pasando con su amada amiga le estrujaba el pecho en desesperación, ¿Cómo le estaría yendo?... ¿Peor?... ¿Habría logrado salvarse?...

—No me importa lo que hagan… —terminó por doblegarse, bajando su frente a rozar sus rodillas, al encontrarse sentado.

A lo que sólo obtuvo el sonido gélido de una risa de burla. -Esa es la menor de tus preocupaciones, lo que hagamos contigo… a decir verdad estoy bastante sorprendido —se sentó sobre el colchón endurecido de la cama. —Jamás nos imaginamos que por fin pudiéramos tener toda su sangre a nuestra disposición y todo por proteger a una humana… ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?... ¡¿Acaso debería encontrarla y degollarle la garganta por robarse hasta el último de tus pensamientos?! —su pregunta lo asustó, qué estaba diciendo ese hombre cuya voz reconocía como el mismo que tantas veces había intentado capturarlo.

Un pelirojo alto que sintió acercársele con furia, por lo que se retrajo más aún sobre si mismo.

—Su venganza… ¡¿Acaso su venganza no es conmigo?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?! —gritó violento el joven, por lo que el visitante dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y al ver que dejó de gritar esperando una respuesta, volvió a acercarse y le colocó una mano en la mejilla, tocando con la presión fuerte de sus dedos su piel. Ash apartó el rostro al instante, pero él lo tomó ahora por la mandíbula entera, obligándolo a mantener el contacto.

—De aquí en más… no quiero volver a escuchar que la mencionas… no puedes pensarla ni extrañarla, ¡Porque ahora tú ya no tienes derecho a nada!

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —empezó a defenderse pero fue recibido por un puñetazo que le viró la cabeza a un lado.

—Ese será el menor de tus problemas… por haberte capturado tengo derecho a estar aquí… derecho sobre ti… que tengo pensado cobrar… en su momento… —le anunció despacio para que entendiera con firmeza cada una de sus aseveraciones.

—Estás loco… nadie puede tener el derecho sobre nadie… —le respondió entre dientes, para luego escupir la sangre que le circulaba en la boca, luego del impacto contra el labio.

—¿Entonces esos servicios debo cobrárselos a Serena? —respondió altanero, lo que le aceleró los latidos al pelinegro.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!

—Pues si tiene amante… ¿puede tener otro no? -dijo y sin esperar que él respondiera empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No metan a Serena en esto! —caminó tras de él, pero cuando estaba por salir de la celda, debido a su ceguera propiciada, no notó cuando dos sujetos vigilantes se le acercaron y empujaron de vuelta al interior.

—¡¿Qué no entendiste que no puedes salir de ahí?!

Cayó estrellándose contra el suelo, como le pasaba ya muy a menudo desde que entró por primera vez a ese lugar, se reincorporó rápido, pero al llegar de nuevo a la puerta estaba cerrada. —¡No lo hagas! ¡Si le tocas un solo cabello a Serena te mato! —gritó pero ya no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —¡Sáquenme! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Maldita seaaa! —los quejidos de impotencia se apoderaron de su respiración. Necesitaba hacer algo… salir de ahí para buscarla y escapar juntos… No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera… —Mierda… ¡Mierdaa!

.

.

.

Todo había comenzado algunos años atrás, las tierras altas estaban repletas de cazadores, los mismos que año con año buscaban hacerse de aquel animal… para buscar la recompensa que su captura conllevaba, el aniquilador de pequeños Pokémon salvajes de la zona, aquel no era considerado como parte de ningún tipo… o de una especie conocida siquiera, apodado como "Lycanroc" ya que por aquella zona perdida en medio de los matorrales húmedos de aquel bosque profundo en que el a penas y se filtraban un par de rayos de sol a diario, poco conocimiento se tenía de la infinidad de criaturas que existían o cuál era su verdadera apariencia.

Sin embargo… dentro de las fauces terroríficas de aquel engendro del demonio… como era conocido, se encontraba también la luz de la vida, propiciada por el mismo aliento de una diosa, que al haber yacido moribundo sopló sobre su hocico para mantenerlo con vida de ahí… y de por vida.

—¿Se…re…na?... —Pronunció familiarizándose con las sílabas de su nombre. Mientras ella temblaba aterrada ante su presencia. Esa mañana se había perdido caminando en el bosque, buscando algunas bayas. —Es bonito. —le sonrió.

—¿Bonito?... —se relajó un poco, descendiendo los hombros y abriendo grandes los ojos azulados que poseía ante su respuesta. La capucha que todo el tiempo la cubría, fue roída hacia atrás por la mano del chico que sutilmente se le acercó sin que ella notara paso alguno de su parte, sorprendiéndola aún más, sin estar segura si por miedo… o por la increíble belleza que a sus ojos poseía aquel conocido como _Lycanroc_ el demonio… de cabellos ennegrecidos como el carbón más puro que salía de las minas de su pueblo y los deslumbrantes ojos dorados que daban la impresión de ser un destello de caramelo a punto de quebrarse. —Eres… un hombre…

—Bueno… en realidad aún no… aunque mi cuerpo pareciera ya estar listo ¿Quieres ver? —empezó a desatar el amarre que anudaba la piel que llevaba encima como una especie de falda sobre sus pantalones.

—¡No, no, claro que no! —se llevó ambas manos a cubrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué te escondes tras tus manos? ¿Acaso en la aldea no suelen hacer esto? —parpadeó sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de la visitante, quien al escuchar sus palabras, lo miró poco a poco entre sus dedos, observando un pequeño instrumento en sus manos.

—¿Una armónica?...

—Siempre la llevo conmigo… mi madre solía decirme que cuando pudiera tocar finalmente una canción entera sin detenerme a respirar, mis pulmones serían fuertes como los de un hombre. —Explicó el cariño hacia el objeto, lo que provocó una gota al lado de la cabeza cubierta de rojo.

—Creo… que no me expresé bien… —juntó ambas manos por delante, mirándolo insólita. —Me refería… a que en verdad… no eres un Pokémon… mucho menos una bestia…

Sus palabras lo hicieron sonreír.

—Puedo serlo si lo deseo…

—¿Qué?... —dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrada de pensar que en cualquier instante su complexión cambiara por la del cuadrúpedo y saltara sobre ella para devorarla.

—Es precisamente por esa clase de pensamientos que me veo obligado a llevar esta fachada… todos los aldeanos de las tierras de abajo piensan que soy un monstruo… mi familia piensa que quizás es mejor así… podemos protegernos entre nosotros de una mejor manera.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hay más como tú?... —se acercó nuevamente curiosa.

—Por supuesto… —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de amabilidad.

—¿Y todos son como tú?... —sus ojos parecían que podrían engullirlo por la admiración con que lo miraban.

—Pues… como todo el mundo. —Parpadeó, cada vez las preguntas eran más extrañas a su parecer.

—¡Entonces todos son hombres lobo! —se llevó los dedos a los labios asustada.

—¡No! Parece que no has comprendido nada… mira —se llevó una mano a la cabeza para enseguida quitarse el par de orejas que sobresalían entre sus cabellos. —Todo es un disfraz.

—¡Oa… ah! —exclamó incrédula de lo que acababa de ver y cayó sentada frente a él, apoyando las manos sobre la tierra a sus pies. —Entonces en verdad eres sólo un niño… ¡Podrías venir a jugar conmigo a la aldea! —brillaron en emoción sus orbes azulados.

—¡No! ¡Eso no está permitido! —volvió a colocarse las distintivas sobre su cabello. —

—¡Ash! ¡¿Ash dónde estás pedazo de inútil?! ¡Cuándo te encuentre desearás no haberte perdido! — el llamado lo alertó, por lo que miró en todas direcciones, buscando un lugar adecuado para esconder a su recién conocida, que tomó de la mano y guio hasta un arbusto, donde la empujó al final para ocultarla.

—¡Así que ahí estabas! —el grito le congeló la espalda con un escalofrío y volteó despacio hacia ella.

—Misty… —La hermosa chica alta de complexión delgada, llevaba un disfraz parecido al suyo, cuyas orejas de zorro se amoldaban a la perfección con sus cabellos semirojizos al sol. —¿Y se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí solo? ¿Y para colmo tan tarde? ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que corres si se atrapan esos descerebrados de abajo? ¡¿Qué no eres consciente?!

Consciente como cualquier niño… al que le dices que no juegue con fuego y busca fósforos.

—Sé que todo lo que dices es porque te preocupas por mí… pero… ya te he dicho que no pienso que las personas de abajo sean tan malas… —dirigió la mirada hacia un punto distinto para no encontrarse con la de ella.

—Muy bien… haz lo que quieras —se cruzó de brazos. —¡Pero cuando esos tontos te encuentren y te apresen no esperes que venga a ayudarte! —cerró los ojos molesta, pero no se movió de la posición.

—¿No te ibas?... —parpadeó esperando.

—¡No! —suspiró. —No seas tonto como ellos y ven rápido a cenar… —le habló más tranquila.

—Enseguida te alcanzo —le sonrió sin presentar más exabruptos por lo que ella hizo lo mismo y dándose la vuelta se alejó, dándole el espacio perfecto para correr de vuelta al arbusto y asomándose por encima del mismo, mirar a la chica de cabellos de miel que había dejado escondida.

Ambos se sonrieron y la mano que llevaba un guante peludo se extendió hacia ella para que la tomara, al hacerlo se colocó de pie y guiada nuevamente por él salió entre las ramitas, pero no pudo evitar tropezarse con una raíz escalonada y caer sobre el pecho del chico en el acto.

La caperuza se corrió un poco hacia abajo, dejando sus brillantes cabellos dulces a la intemperie de nuevo, mientras las miradas azul y castaña se encontraron tan cerca que un leve rubor se posó en las mejillas de la pequeña.

—Lo mejor será que volvamos… cada quien a su destino —una vez estuvo parada correctamente, la soltó.

—Sí… si me retraso pueden venir a buscarme —le reverenció en señal de despedida con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero vas a venir mañana?! —la miró animoso para volver a ahora tomar ambas manos de ella entre las suyas.

Sabía lo peligroso que podía resultar propiciar de nuevo aquel encuentro, que si su pueblo se enteraba o era seguida… fácilmente podrían capturarlo… a él y a su familia que tan celosamente se ocultaban en las tierras altas… Pero… su propia necesidad de no perderlo de vista la llevó a dejar de lado un poco, la seguridad que tanto habían cultivado a su alrededor.

—Aquí estaré… —sus ojos temblaron con aquel secreto guardado entre ambos, un encuentro entre dos personas… qué a la vez como seres de distintos mundos, el tiempo se había trazado unir más allá de lo esperado.

La observó descender por el valle y hasta entonces regresó a su sitio de origen, mientras ella bajaba con los brazos extendidos, cual mariposa que se posa de roca en roca, en el camino de felicidad.

Esa noche la frialdad de la zona hacía aparición de la forma más rebelde en que se hubiera esperado, la ventisca azotaba con gran furia contra las puertas y ventanas de las cabañas, mientras los techos retumbaban en medio del espesor de la nieve cayendo mezclada con el granizo.

La chica de la capa roja, yacía acurrucada junto a su madre frente a la chimenea, se habían acostumbrado a vivir solas, luego de la muerte de su padre a manos de _Lycanroc_ situación que ahora al pensarlo… le parece completamente imposible… ese niño, tan dulce… —como si fuera atraída por el magnetismo del fuego que le recordaba su mirada castaña, le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de las llamas.

—¿Mamá… hace mucho frío afuera?...

La pregunta más que por tener una respuesta obvia, el motivo por el que lo preguntara la preocupó. Su madre le frotó los brazos bajo el cobertor en que se encontraba envuelta.

—No debes preocuparte por las personas de afuera… la iglesia los acoge en momentos como este… ellos jamás dejarían que nadie pasara frío bajo esta tormenta, tranquila querida.

Su respuesta no se relacionaba en lo absoluto con su preocupación. Pensar que aquel niño de cabellos oscuros estaría bajo la nieve en esos momentos…

—Mamá… ¿Por qué la aldea persigue a _Lycanroc_?... ¿En verdad es porque caza a los pequeños Pokémon?...

—Pensé que habías… si no superado, por lo menos comprendido que la muerte de tu padre fue un accidente… si bien ese día salió a cazarlo…

—No lo digo por eso… —se arropó más entre su cobertor.

—¿Entonces?...

—¿Lo que dicen sobre… que él tiene la luz de la vida dentro es cierto?... ¿En verdad sopló en su boca una diosa?

—Pues… eso dice la leyenda… un lobo de profundos ojos pardos agonizaba, aunque no se sabe el motivo de por qué llegó a ese estado… pero que su audacia había sido tan extrema que la vida se le fue perdonaba por la diosa Afrodita… que sopló sobre su hocico y desde entonces aquel lobo lleva en sus entrañas el secreto de la vida. Que su sangre es la vinculación perfecta entre dos almas… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Su hija colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo sin responderle.

—¿Serena?

—No es nada mamá, sólo tenía curiosidad… —cerró los ojos preocupada, si aquel relato resultaba ser cierto… o también si no lo era, aquel lobo sería perseguido por siempre, porque lo que más busca el hombre es el secreto de la salud y la vida.

Pero no podía evitar verlo…

Pasaron las semanas en las que día tras día se reunía con él en el mismo claro alto del valle, a recostarse en el pasto, jugar a las escondidas, platicar de las cosas que sucedían en sus clanes… comer…

—¿Qué es esto? —sus ojos examinaban con curiosidad el pastelillo que yacía en sus manos, decorado con chispitas de colores y un agradable aroma a vainilla.

—Se llama Pokélito.

—¿Pokélito?... —parpadeó extrañado por el nombre.

—Si —le sonrió. —Pues… está diseñado para que lo coma todo el mundo, desde los Pokémon hasta los humanos, ¡es delicioso! Los preparé yo misma —junto las manos sobre su pecho emocionada.

—¿Pii? —entre los arbustos un pequeño Pokémon amarillo apareció moviendo la naricita en señal de olfatear.

—¡Pikachu! Mira lo que nos trajo Serena, dice que se llama Pokélito. ¿Quieres probar? —partió a la mitad el pastel y se lo pasó.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, tengo muchos más, puedo darle a cada uno —le ofreció la canasta entera.

—¡Increible! ¡Eres grandiosa! —la recibió con gusto a la que ambos inmediatamente empezaron a agarrar y agarrar postres y comer y comer…

Cuando… su sonrisa aún impregnada con betún se borró en un instante, mismo en que una línea de sangre se perfiló saliendo de su comisura labial derecha, ante la mirada horrorizada de la niña de capa roja, que se puso de rodillas al verlo, una bala le había impactado en el pecho.

Él miró su propia herida por un segundo, para luego cerrar los ojos abruptamente y dejarse caer de lado al suelo, mismo instante en que ella lo sujetó.

—¡Ash! ¡AAASHHH!

—¡Le di! ¡Le di! —se escucha la voz de celebración desde más atrás, habían estado apuntándole a la distancia… seguramente la habían seguido y se habían encontrado con la sorpresa…

Sin embargo el festejo no duró demasiado, con el sonido emitido del balazo el lugar inmediatamente se rodeó de toda clase de personas disfrazadas como animales, de la misma manera que Ash y Misty.

—¡Ash! —llegaron por él un alto moreno y la misma chica que había visto la primera vez que se encontró con su amigo.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —la miró de pies a cabeza Misty, completamente dolida por la situación.

—Quien sea es lo de menos… —se acercó a ellas un joven de cabellera rubia. —Si es quien creo que es, debe venir con nosotros. —Clemont tomó a Serena de la mano y la haló tras de él, mientras corrían para adentrarse al bosque más allá de lo que nunca había logrado pasar.

.

.

.

Sentir escalofríos era poco decir… la cueva parecía húmeda y resbalosa mientras caminaba, pero más que preocuparse por eso… su corazón se había estrujado y no parecía desear relajarse, la opresión en su pecho crecía con cada paso que daba, en medio de la culpabilidad y la agonía de poder llegar a perderlo. ¿Qué sería de ella sin el niño de ojos pardos?...

—Muy bien… no tengo idea por qué Ash estaba con una persona de las tierras bajas… pero puedo entender una cosa… que los líos del destino los arregla solamente él mismo y por ende necesitamos tu ayuda para solventar este problema. —se paró en seco Clemont.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —lo secundó la pelinaranja. —No estarás hablando en serio… ¡No voy a permitir que los unas por un hilo! ¡Eso jamás!

—¿Un hilo?... —los miró sin comprender Serena.

—Es algo que nunca se ha intentado… pero es parte de nuestras creencias… existe un vínculo entre ambos… tan fuerte que podría derrumbar una muralla y a la vez tan delgado como un simple hilo… es lo que se conoce como destino… —Tomó con su mano la parte de abajo de la capa de la chica pelimiel y arrancó un trozo de hilo. —Así como esta caperuza te ha acompañado por la vida… así tu vida lo acompañará a él en la suya…

— _¿Cómo… lo supo?... —_ tomó su capa con las manos y luego volteó hacia el rubio nuevamente.

.

.

.

¿Magia?... Sin duda jamás había creído en algo así… pero estuvo presente en el momento que la herida de su pecho cerró tras ser suturada con el hilo de su capa, con aquella aguja de plata, que según las creencias se utilizaba como arma anti Licanos pero… sus ojos… parecieran haber despertado junto con los de él que se abrieron poco a poco, mientras ante ella un hilo brillante anudaba en su meñique guiado directamente hacia él, cual haz de luz que aparece y desaparece al segundo siguiente.

Continuará…

 **¡Hola! Este escrito pertenece a la #CadenaDeSpinoff realizada por el grupo de FB de Wattpad Pokémon, jaja me siento feliz de poner participar xD y más con una historia que resultó un reto para mí xD porque la historia del hilo rojo tiene tantos rumbos que inventar uno nuevo, fue un verdadero desafío. Como era de esperarse mi imaginación se voló la barda y no pude terminar la idea en un oneshot, pero por lo menos se explica algo de la situación xD. A ver si lo termino en un Two—shot o lo que nos depare el destino :D**

 **Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen ni la historia original en que está basado este Spin off "NO TODOS LOS HILOS SON ROJOS" de la autora "SHARONISABEL"**

 **Gracias también a mi amiga y por qué no hermana del alma ANIBECKER por haberme seguido la corriente y pintar el hermoso dibujo que yace de portada.**

 **Gracias a los administradores del grupo por realizar dinámicas que unen a los escritores como esta.**

 **En fin…**

 **ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


End file.
